Conventionally, when a pickup truck user desires to transport one or more bicycles, the options are to place the bicycles in the vehicle cabin, to arrange them inside of the cargo area or to provide a suitable third-party bicycle carrier. Placing the bicycle in the interior of the vehicle cabin risks soiling and/or damage to the vehicle and possibly the bicycle, and also consumes valuable passenger space. In turn, placing the bicycles in the cargo area, either fully assembled or partially disassembled, for example by removing of one or both bicycle wheels, risks allowing the bicycles to move around during transport, potentially getting damaged or causing damage to the cargo area.
Thus, a need is identified for an improved apparatus for supporting a bicycle in a vehicle and, in particular, a cargo bed of a pickup truck.